Dispensing viscous materials and chemicals can be difficult due to their inherent properties. Usually high viscosity pumps require the use of high pressure to dose or dispense the product. These high pressures tend to make metered dose volume hard to predict. Another issue is that the materials generally have a very high surface tension, resulting in stringing or tailing from the outlet port or nozzle.